Seven Deserts War and Afterwards
by John Silver fan
Summary: Jafar is back! Now it's war! Cassim joins Aladdin, Iago is captured, and learns that a close friend has fallen!
1. Chapter 1

Iago awoke and knew he was in a bed. He sat up and looked around him.

In the nightstand next to the bed was a portrait of Cassim and Iago.

When Iago saw that the horrible reailty hit him.

_Cassim was dead!_

Iago remembered him perfectly.

When he closed his eyes his saw his friend's smiling, handsome, bearded face, he dark brown eyes twinkling, his white smile flashing, his long hair blowing in the gentle breeze,...

Iago opened his eyes and looked around the room a little more.

Then he heard footsteps coming towards the door!

He looked over, but the hallway was too dark for him to see who it was.

Genie came into the room.

"You're awake. Good."

Genie changed the bandages.

Iago wanted to ask were Cassim had been buried but couldn't bring himself to even _start_ the question. He just couldn't believe that Cassim was dead.

Genie left the room.

Iago burst into tears.

"Oh, Cassim. I never even got to say good-bye."

"What do you mean good-bye?"

Iago stopped crying but was convinced that his ears were playing tricks on him.

"Iago, are you gonna look at me or just sit there all day?"

The parrot lifted his head, looked over at the door, and swore his heart skipped a beat!

Standing in the doorway was...

"_Cassim_?"

Cassim smiled and nodded.

"You're alive?"

Just to make Iago smile, Cassim looked himself over then back up at Iago.

"Last time I checked I was still alive."

Iago smiled.

"_Cassim_!"

Iago ran towards him, forgetting he was on the bed, and fell! Cassim dove forward and caught him before he hit the floor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Cassim put him on the bed and knelt down beside it.

Iago hugged him as tightly as he could.

"Iago. Iago, loosen up. I can't breathe."

Iago let go and stepped back.

"Sorry."

"What's with you? You're acting like I've come back from the dead or something."

"Jafar told me you had been killed."

"Iago, when are you going to learn that when Jafar tells you something like that he's most likely lying?"

"I don't know."

Cassim stood up, and Iago then noticed that he was wearing golden armor.

"What's with the gold armor?"

Cassim didn't answer at first.

Iago saw his friend clench his hands into fist until his knuckles turned white!

"Cassim, what's wrong?"

Cassim sat down on the bed next to Iago.

"I was Aladdin's second in command."

Iago noticed that Cassim's voice became a little choked when he said Aladdin's name.

"_Was_?"

"Jafar killed him in battle yesterday."

Iago gasped.

"I'm sorry."

Cassim's voice became even more choked as tears filled his eyes.

"He didn't die right away. He looked up at me and said, "Dad, you are sultan now until Ali is ready. Tell Jasmine I love her." Then he died. I _never_ thought I would see my son die, let alone see him die in _my_ arms."

"How's Jasmine?"

"She's taking it the hardest of all of us, which is understandable."

Cassim's voice broke, and he burst into tears! Iago put his wing on Cassim's arm.

Cassim stopped crying and put Iago up on his shoulder.

"How does breakfast sound to you?"

"It sounds heavenly!"

Both laughed as Cassim walked out into the main room of the layer of the Forty Thieves.

The army of Agrabah was staying in the layer.


	2. Chapter 2

When Abu saw Iago he screeched happily, scrambled up onto Cassim's shoulder, and hugged the parrot.

"I'm happy to see you too, Abu."

Genie pulled Abu off Iago.

"I don't think the boss likes having your tail in his face, Abu."

The moment he put Abu down the monkey went right back up on Cassim's shoulder!

"Abu,..."

"It's okay, Genie."

Cassim put both animals on the ground then walked over to another group of men.

Iago saw one man stand up.

It was Rasoul.

He performed a stiff, akward bow.

Cassim spoke to him for several minutes before he came back.

He sat down and took an apple.

"Genie."

"Yeah?"

"Have Sabeek, Al'Hatal, and Kazzere made ready. You, Rasoul, and I are going to the Land of the Black Sand after breakfast. We're going to try to convince Mozenrath to help us during the war."

"Okay."

One of the younger soldiers ran off to where the horses were kept.

He came back a few minutes later leading Cassim's magnificent, chesnut stallion, Sabeek, Rasoul's bay stallion, Al'Hatal, and Genie's brown stallion, Kazzere.

A little while later Cassim, Rasoul, and Genie mounted.

Iago, who had insisted on going along, was perched on Cassim's right shoulder.

"Open sesame!" Cassim yelled mightily.

The mountain entrance opened, and the three horses galloped out.

They raced across the sand towards the Land of the Black Sand. They slowed their horses to a canter once they crossed the border.

Mozenrath's magic detectors flashed as Genie passed by.

Four mamluks were waiting for them at the doors of Mozenrath's castle!

Three of them took the bridles of the horses, and the fourth led Cassim, Iago, Genie, and Rasoul to Mozenrath's throne room!

The young sorcerer sat on his throne. His eyes traveled over them and came to rest on Cassim.

As powerful as he was, Mozenrath could see that Cassim was _not_ a man he should reckon with!

The man's muscular figure showed he was as strong as two champion fighters!

They stopped in front of the throne.

"What brings you to my land?"

"The war."

"Ah, yes. I have heard much about it."

Iago felt Cassim become a little tense.

"We have come to ask you help us fight against Jafar. That's all we're asking, for you be our ally against him."

"Why would help Aladdin?"

Cassim was silent for a moment.

"You won't be helping Aladdin."

"He is the sultan isn't he?"

"Not anymore?"

"Why is that?"

Cassim became more tense.

Mozenrath was pushing his luck!

"Aladdin was killed by Jafar two days ago in battle. His last words to me and on earth were, "Dad, you are sultan now until Ali is ready. Tell Jasmine I love her." Then he died."

"Wait. You're Aladdin's father?"

"And the new sultan."

"I wish I had been there to watch Aladdin fall to the ground, to watch him die."

Cassim's tense muscules loosened into a sudden leap forward! He grabbed Mozenrath by the collar of his shirt, pulled him off his throne, and hurled him into the wall!

In the process Iago had fallen off Cassim's shoulder, but Genie caught him.

Mozenrath slowly got up and stared at Cassim.

Cassim grabbed him again and lifted his off his feet!

"Listen, Mozenrath! If you don't help us everyone, even you, will die! Jafar _will_ kill you! Even you wouldn't stand a chance against him. If he destroys you quickly or slowly and painfully isn't my problem! I could care less! But this war is _everyone's_ problem! If you don't help us everyone single person will die, even you!"

Mozenrath didn't answer. He merely zapped Cassim into the wall!

"Cassim!"

Cassim leaped to his feet, his anger getting the best of him, pulled out his hand of Midas dagger, tackled Mozenath and raised the dagger above him!

He could see the terror in Mozenrathh's face and eyes. His hand shook.

He sighed, lowered his hand, and let Mozenrath get up.

The sorcerer stared at him again.

Cassim put the dagger back in its sheath.

"Let that be a warning, Mozenrath. Aladdin may have been much more patient with you, but I won't be. If you threaten me, any of my men, or friends I _will_ kill you!"

"I'll help you."

"Alright. That's more like it."

Mozenrath gathered all his mamluks, got his horse, and they set off for the layer at a smooth trot so the mamluks could keep up.

"Lets lay out some rules."

"Like what?"

"First of all, make sure your mamlus don't attack any of my men or friends, second, you will receive orders from me and are to follow them without arguement, complaint, or heasitation, third, you will not mock any of us or talk of Aladdin has you back in your castle, because if you do I'll tear you apart, forth, you are not to use any of your powers at the layer, only in battle when needed, and fifth you _will_ leave Jasmine alone, do not touch her, do not speak to her, don't _even_ _look_ at her! Is that clear?"

"Yes." Mozenrath mumbled.

"Is that clear?!"

"Yes."

"Yes,..."

Mozenrath sighed.

"Yes, _sir_."

"That'll do."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, when the army returned from battle they had suffered _many_ loses. Many soldiers were wounded.

Cassim's left arm had a a deep cut. It was quickly cleaned and bandaged.

He stood on the cliff where Aladdin had fought Sa'luk four years before.

The next day they went off to fight again. When they returned Iago saw that Rasoul was leading them!

Sabeek was behind one of the wagona.

The wounded soldiers were taken out of the wagons.

Jasmine, Iago, Abu, and Rajah held their breath.

The last soldier taken out of the wagon Sabeek was behind cause their breath to come in a horrified cry.

It was Cassim!

Jasmine, Iago, Carpet, Abu, Genie, Rajah, and Rasoul waited outside Cassim's room for about an hour.

The doctor and nurses came out.

"How is he?"

"He's weak, but he should make it."

They went into the room and gathered about the bed.

Iago and Abu got up on the bed near Cassim's head.

"Rasoul."

Oh! His deep, rich, handsome voice was hoarse and weak.

"Yes, sire?"

"You are to lead the men until I am able to take over again."

"Of course. Shall I go tell everyone now?"

"Yes. The sooner they know the better."

Rasoul bowed, not as stiffly or as akwardly as Iago had seen him bow at first, and left the room.

Iago stayed by Cassim's head for the rest of the day.

Rajah lay at the foot of Cassim's bed. He only left if he was needed for something, but he came right back afterwards.


End file.
